


Ludus

by QueenBottomless



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBottomless/pseuds/QueenBottomless
Summary: So. I decided to write this because I recently fell back into the NATM fandom. Um. Crossover, anyone? I seriously suck at writing these descriptions lol. If you know me from WattPad, y'all know that. Um. //thinking intensifies// This takes place a few months after the first NATM. Um. Enjoy, I guess? Lol I'm terrible at this help-
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Jedediah & Octavius (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

The sun slid down behind the horizon. The tall buildings of New York cast long shadows on the ground as evening bled into night. For most people living there, it was time to chill and go to bed. Inside the Natural History Museum, however, it was a different story.

The  _ Tyrannosaurus rex _ skeleton shook itself as it unfroze and stepped off its low-set pedestal. The horse to its right whinnied, and the man on its back patted its neck. A mammoth - or maybe it was an elephant - trumpeted. A lion roared, and a monkey laughed.

In the Hall of Miniatures, a blond-haired cowboy descended a rope tied to a post at the front of his exhibit. He jumped into his - well, it only  _ partially _ belonged to him - car from where it was hidden away in the daytime. He pulled up to the Roman exhibit and honked the horn.

“Octie!” He called. “Get down here, partner!” The Roman general’s annoyed face peered down at him.

“Whose idea was it to put a working horn in a remote control car?” He asked, and not for the first time. Jedediah just grinned up at him. Octavius grumbled something to himself and desenced his own rope.

The two sped through the museum, Jedediah letting out an enthusiastic ‘Yeehaw!’ every time he made a sharp turn. His companion was thrown around a little inside the car, his face going a little pale.

“Must you do that every time?” He muttered.

“Ah, you know you love it, Octie,” The cowboy said, flashing him a wide grin. The general mumbled something, turning his head away to hide the pink tint to his cheeks.

They arrived a few minutes later in the lobby, where a blanket was laid out on the floor and a projector was set up. Small detail, but there was a bag of candy in Nicky’s hand. “You two are early,” The boy commented. “Any reason for that?” The miniatures stepped out of the car and looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

“None at all, we just wanted to help set up. Right, Octie?” Jed said, nudging Octavius. He quickly nodded. Nicky raised an eyebrow at the pair.

“Alright, you can first dibs. But  _ don’t _ eat so much you get a stomachache again, okay? And if you do, I had  _ nothing _ to do with it.” He set the bag down and emptied it out. The two miniatures immediately swarmed the pile. After a few minutes of bickering, they settled on a chocolate bar.

Nicky helped them by unwrapping it because it can get a little awkward when the entirety of the chocolate is as big as you are. As the first ones there, they got front-row seats, so to speak. By then, the other miniatures had arrived and taken their seats. They tried to mingle with each other, they really did, but years of fighting is hard to undo in just a few months.

The exception, of course, being Jedediah and Octavius. They sat side-by-side, shoulders nearly brushing, eating small bits of the chocolate. After a little while longer, the other inhabitants of the museum filled in.

Larry came in a few minutes later, talking sternly to the Neanderthals. “Alright guys, if you have to go, do it now, because we’re not going to stop the movie.” For once, everyone stayed put. “Alright then.” A moment later, the movie started with a loud fanfare, making Jed jump in surprise a little.

Octavius brushed his hand with his a little, making the cowboy’s cheeks turn a little pink. He tipped his hat to the side a little, hiding his blush from the general. Their eyes remained fixed on the projector screen for about fifteen minutes before they started whispering to each other.

It wasn’t that the movie was boring. Well, it kinda was, but it was only the beginning of it. But they both found each other far more interesting than any movie, even if it was part of a massive, famous franchise, like Larry said.

They glanced up at it every few minutes, commented on it, then turned their attention back to each other. They talked through about half the movie before finally lapsing into a comfortable silence.

Octavius found himself watching Jed instead of the movie. Watched as Jed’s face lit up when a big racing scene came on. Laughed a little as he cheered the racers on and was quickly hushed by Larry. Rolled his eyes sympathetically when Jed shot him ‘really?’ look.

Jed, being Jed, continued to cheer anyway. When the race was won, he jumped up and threw his hat into the air with a whoop. Octavius pulled him back down, laughing a little. “Hey!” Jed protested. “Alright, alright, I get it.” He clapped his hat back on his head and sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest with an exaggerated pout to show how unhappy he was.

Octavius felt his smile slowly fade and be replaced with a sad frown. He wanted to reach over and take the cowboy’s hand, or kiss him. Or both. But he didn’t know if Jed felt the same about him. Hell, he didn’t even know if Jed liked men in that way. And he didn’t particularly want to find out by rejection.

It frustrated Octavius more and more with every passing night. The Gods have given him a worthy rival who became his best friend, and now… well, now the reason the Gods seemed to have sent Jedediah was to cause Octavius grief. It wasn’t  _ fair. _

“You okay, Octie?” Jed asked, his brow creasing in concern. “What’re ya pountin’ ‘bout?” Octavius scoffed.

“I am a Roman general. I do  _ not _ pout.”

“Yeah? Then what’s that?” Jed grinned, tapping the corner of Octavius’ mouth. “Sure looks like a pout to me.” Octavius couldn’t help but smile. Jedediah had that effect on him. It was quite annoying sometimes, when Octavius wanted to drown in his sorrow. Like now. But how,  _ how _ , could Octavius say no to that face? How could he tell Jed to leave him alone when he wanted to make sure Octavius was okay? And how could he  _ not _ want to find out what Jed’s lips taste like?

They sat in silence for the remainder of the movie, Jed watching it, and Octavius continuing to watch Jed. Jed stood up first when the movie ended, stretching and yawning. “Come on Octie, we got stuff to do,” Jed announced.

“Hey, not so fast,” Larry said. “I’ve got an announcement to make before you guys leave.” He turned the movie off and stood up. “We’re getting a new exhibit next week,” Excited murmurs circled through the crowd. “A new  _ miniature _ exhibit.”

“I hope  _ these _ guys don’t try an’ conquer the West,” Jed said playfully. Octavius rolled his eyes and huffed.

“We expand or we die, Jedediah, you know this,” Octavius said.

“How many times I gotta tell ya? Just Jed, Octie,” The cowboy said. “ ‘Jedediah’ sounds all formal an’ stuff. We’ve been through enough, you don’t gotta call me that.” It wasn’t the first time Jed had told him that, but it still formed a little lump in Octavius’ throat. He had no problem calling Jedediah ‘Jed’ in his mind, but he couldn’t call him that aloud as easily. He knew it was just because they were friends, but it felt so…  _ intimate _ to Octavius.

And the fact that Jed called him ‘Octie’ really didn’t help. “Do you know what miniatures they will be?” Ahk asked.

“Yes, actually. They’re from the American Revolution,” Larry said. “American  _ and _ British. Which means more fighting…” He grumbled. “Jed, Octavius, will you help them try to work things out? Or at least explain to them that they shouldn’t fight because it’s pointless?”

“No problemo, Gigantor,” Jed drawled.

“Yes, I’ve no problem with that, my liege,” Octavius added.

“Jed, I’ve asked you not to call me that,” Larry sighed.

“My bad, Laredo,” Jed said, winking at Octavius. “Is that all?”

“That’s all,” Larry confirmed.

“Alrighty then. Come on Octie, we got a T rex. to play with,” Jed reached out his hand to help Octavius to his feet. The general tried not to blush, but he still did as he took Jed’s hand, a little hesitantly. Jedediah didn’t seem to notice though, and dragged him off to their car. Octavius sighed to himself a little. Jedediah wouldn’t know his feelings even if he shouted them from the heavens. For him though, that was part of his odd charm.

Octavius helped Jed drag Rexy’s bone across the floor and tie it to the back of their car. They pulled on it a few times to make sure it was secure, then Jed whistled loudly to get Rexy’s attention. The dinosaur looked at them, his tail wagging.

“C’mon Octie, time to go,” Jed said cheerfully. They both climbed back in the car, Jed driving as always. He revved the car a few times, smirking to himself, before launching the car into motion. Rexy let out a delighted roar and pounded after them. 

Jed whooped as he made another sharp turn, throwing Octavius against the car door. Octavius protested a little, and Jed laughed. “You know you love it,” He said again. “So quit your complainin’.” He pushed Octavius genty on the shoulder.

“Two hands!” Octavius yelled. “Eyes forward, Jed!”

“There ya go!” Jedediah cried. “Alright, alright,” He sighed, placing his other hand back on the wheel and turning his head back to look out the windshield.

“ _ Thank _ you,” Octavius sighed. “Is it really that hard to look forward while you’re driving?” He meant it rhetorically, sarcastically, and he was  _ definitely _ not expecting an answer.

“It is with you in the passenger seat,” Jed said after a moment’s pause. Octavius stared at him, feeling the heat rise in his collar. Then Jed threw back his head and laughed, which  _ really _ did not help Octavius  _ at all. _ “Ah, I’m just messin’ with ya. Ya ain’t much to look at, Octie,” There was a teasing glint in his eyes. “Kiddin’! I’m kiddin’! Ya look alright, Octie.” Jedediah’s cheeks turned a little pink, and he looked away, making another sharp turn to cover his embarrassment.

Rexy roared behind them again, and Jed went a little faster. Octavius stared, unfocused, out of his window. Was… was Jed  _ flirting _ with him? No. No, he was just playing. Messing around, like usual. Jedediah didn’t like him in that way. Right? No. No, he didn’t.

The rest of the night was conducted in slightly awkward silence between the two. “Ten minute warning, guys! Time to head back to your exhibits!” Larry’s voice boomed over the PA. Jed slowed the car to a halt as they reached the Hall of Miniatures. Rexy whined a little as Octavuis and Jedediah got out and untied the bone.

“It’s almost morning, Rexy,” Octavius said, rubbing the beast on his nose a little. “Go on, or McPhee will yell at Larry for you not being in the right spot when the sun comes up.” Rexy picked the bone up and put it back in its spot, walking away as he did so.

“Cya tomorrow, partner,” Jed said, tipping his hat to Octavius. Octavius felt, as always, like his heart was being ripped in two by being parted from Jedediah once again.

“Tomorrow,” Octavius echoed. “Good morning, Jedediah.”

“ ‘Morning, Octie,” The other replied, tipping his hat again before swaggering away. Octavius watched him leave, his heart heavy. He watched as the cowboy climbed up the rope, waiting until he disappeared from sight before ascending his own rope.

He tried to get his mind off of Jedediah as he walked and instead turn his thoughts to his citizens. On his own, it wasn’t the easiest task, but then one of his lieutenants approached him, which provided a welcome distraction.

Octavius sighed to himself as he took up his position. Just moments later, his limbs began to lock in place as morning broke over New York. One of his last thoughts before turning completely back to plastic was a sadness he would never be able to see the sunrise, preferable with Jedediah at his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Jed ran his fingers through his hair. He didn’t normally care how he looked, but he did want to look presentable for Octavius. The general was dressed up all fancy all the time, and Jed felt like dirt next to his shiny armor and flashy red cape.

He tapped the wheel, waiting for Octie to come down. After approximately five more seconds, he honked the car’s horn again. And again. And again. And a few more times.  _ Finally _ , Octavius peeked out over the edge.

“How impatient are you?” He complained.

“We’re wasting moonlight, Kemosabe,” Jed called up. “C’mon!” Jed could nearly hear Octie rollin’ his eyes. He certainly heard the general’s sigh. He tapped his foot impatiently as the Roman came down the rope and flashed him a grin. Jed returned the grin, leaning over to open the door for him.

“Where are we going tonight?” Octie asked, buckling his seatbelt. “Or are we just going to drive around?” Jed let his crooked smile answer for him. “Where are we going?” He asked suspiciously.

“You’ll see,” The cowboy hummed, turning down the hall. Not wanting to ruin the surprise, he spent a long time just driving around, looping back, turning corners, and confusin’ the hell outta Octie.

After a while, Jedediah made his way to their destination. He glanced over to see Octavius’ face. The general’s mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide. He’d never seen the Ocean Life exhibit. Neither had Jed, until yesterday when he decided that he wanted to spend time with Octie, away from everyone else.

Apart from the fish, the exhibit was normally pretty empty. It was beautiful, though. Maybe not exactly what Jed liked, but it was a nice change. And he figured Octie might get a kick out of reading the plaques and signs about the fish.

“You wanna go for a look?” Jed asked softly, nodding outside.

“Do I-? Oh, yes,” Octie said. “It’s beautiful.”

“You wanna take the car, or walk?” Octavius thought about it for a moment, rocking his head from side to side a little.

“Can we take the car? It will be easier to get around in it,” He pointed out. Jed nodded in agreement. For the first time since they got the car, Jed drove slowly.

“Ya ever seen the ocean, Octie?” Jed asked.

“Not in this life. In the real Octavius’, yes, I have. The memory… it’s very faint. Just blue waves as far as the eye can see and the faint smell of salt.”

“You  _ are _ the real Octavius,” Jed said firmly. “You may not have lived how ever many years ago, but you’re still the real Octie.” The Roman blushed a little and looked down.

“Have you ever seen the ocean?” Octavius asked. Jed shook his head.

“Nope, never. Can’t swim either.”

“Does that worry you?” Octie asked, his brow creasing.

“Why should it? ‘S not like we’ll need to swim,” He said, gesturing vaguely to the museum. Octie shrugged.

“You never know, you may need to swim someday,” He cautioned. Jed shrugged.

“Well, if that’s the case, you’ll just need to be there to save me,” He said, grinning at his friend. Octavius blushed and mumbled something, staring at his boots. Jed smiled wider. It was fun to get Octie all flustered and blushing. He was pretty cute, then. Not that he wasn’t normally cute. But he was cuter like this.

He let it drop after that, and he drove around, reading off the plaques and the signs for Octavius. He eventually convinced Jed to leave the car and to walk around instead. Octavius pulled him around by his hand, acting like a kid let loose in a candy store. Jed didn’t mind though, he was happy doing whatever made Octie happy.

After a few hours, they ended back up at their car.  _ Not  _ because they were tired, not at all. While Octavius was busy reading a sign he missed by the car, Jed got something out of the trunk. He laid out the napkin, humming softly to himself.

When Octavius turned back around, he was greeted by Jedediah cutting off small chunks of cheese from a bigger block with his knife. “Care to join me, Kabosame?” He asked. Octavius smiled back at him.

“Of course, Jedediah,” He said, walking over to him and sitting down cross-legged. Jed tossed him a piece of cheese, which he easily caught. “Did- did you do this all for me?”

“Well, I- I thought that maybe you wanted to spend some time together ‘cause we haven’t had time just for us for a little while, but it’s okay if you-” The cowboy started. But Octavius cut him off.

“Jed, I… thank you,” He choked out. “That was- that was very generous of you.” Jed trailed off, offering Octavius a rather shy smile.

“Ah, it was nothin’, really,” He mumbled. “Laredo helped me fix it up in a jiffy.” He went back to cutting up the cheese after that, determinedly  _ not _ letting Octavius see his blush.

“Are you excited about the new miniatures coming in in a few days?” Octavius asked.

“As long as  _ they _ don’t try to take the West,” Jed said, lobbing a piece of cheese at Octie and hitting him on the helmet. Octie let out a loud, dramatic gasp, his hand over his heart.

“How  _ dare _ you attack me!” He cried in mock-outrage. “Ohhh, you’ll pay for that, you barbarian!”

“Make me!” Jed laughed, throwing another bit of cheese at him. Octavius tackled him, pinning him to the ground. Jed freed his hands and pushed Octavius off him, punching him gently on his shoulder. In what sounded like the distance, Larry’s voice gave the thirty minute warning. They ignored it, knowing they still had a bit longer to mess around before having to head home for the day.

Jed had pinned Octavius down - both of them knew that Octie had let him - and was punching him softly, over and over, while Octie just laughed. Octie batted at his hands, half-heartedly trying to push him away. Jed pushed his head to the side in retaliation.

Then Octavius grabbed his wrists and flipped them over, pinning Jed down again. His face hovered inches above Jedediah’s, sweat glistening on his brow. He was so close,  _ so close. _ If Jed moved his head up a little, their lips would connect. Octavius’ tongue darted out, licking quickly over his lips. His face dipped a little closer down to Jed’s, and then…

“Ten minute warning, guys! Time to head back to your exhibits!”

The moment was over. The Roman seemed to realize what they were doing, blushed crimson, and mumbled an apology before running off to the car. Jed stared after him. That… that wasn’t what he thought it was, surely? No, Octavius didn’t like him like  _ that. _ How, and  _ why, _ would he? He was nothing special, especially not next to the general himself.

He shook his head and jogged back to the car, knowing that someone - meaning Larry - would come around in the morning to clean up after them. He got in the driver’s seat in silence, and drove back the same way. Neither spoke a word, both trying to rationalize what had happened.

“Cya tomorrow, Octie. ‘Morning,” He touched his fingers to his forehead in a little salute.

“Until tomorrow night, Jedediah.” Jed parked the car in front of the West, knowing that Larry would show up in a few minutes to hide it properly, like he did every night since they got it. “ ‘Morning Octie,” He whispered as his limbs locked into place as the magic went dormant for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Me, building up the tension between two characters? You must be out of your goddamn minds! I'd never do such a thing!


	3. Chapter 3

Jed ran his fingers through his hair. He didn’t normally care how he looked, but he did want to look presentable for Octavius. The general was dressed up all fancy all the time, and Jed felt like dirt next to his shiny armor and flashy red cape.

He tapped the wheel, waiting for Octie to come down. After approximately five more seconds, he honked the car’s horn again. And again. And again. And a few more times.  _ Finally _ , Octavius peeked out over the edge.

“How impatient are you?” He complained.

“We’re wasting moonlight, Kemosabe,” Jed called up. “C’mon!” Jed could nearly hear Octie rollin’ his eyes. He certainly heard the general’s sigh. He tapped his foot impatiently as the Roman came down the rope and flashed him a grin. Jed returned the grin, leaning over to open the door for him.

“Where are we going tonight?” Octie asked, buckling his seatbelt. “Or are we just going to drive around?” Jed let his crooked smile answer for him. “Where are we going?” He asked suspiciously.

“You’ll see,” The cowboy hummed, turning down the hall. Not wanting to ruin the surprise, he spent a long time just driving around, looping back, turning corners, and confusin’ the hell outta Octie.

After a while, Jedediah made his way to their destination. He glanced over to see Octavius’ face. The general’s mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide. He’d never seen the Ocean Life exhibit. Neither had Jed, until yesterday when he decided that he wanted to spend time with Octie, away from everyone else.

Apart from the fish, the exhibit was normally pretty empty. It was beautiful, though. Maybe not exactly what Jed liked, but it was a nice change. And he figured Octie might get a kick out of reading the plaques and signs about the fish.

“You wanna go for a look?” Jed asked softly, nodding outside.

“Do I-? Oh, yes,” Octie said. “It’s beautiful.”

“You wanna take the car, or walk?” Octavius thought about it for a moment, rocking his head from side to side a little.

“Can we take the car? It will be easier to get around in it,” He pointed out. Jed nodded in agreement. For the first time since they got the car, Jed drove slowly.

“Ya ever seen the ocean, Octie?” Jed asked.

“Not in this life. In the real Octavius’, yes, I have. The memory… it’s very faint. Just blue waves as far as the eye can see and the faint smell of salt.”

“You  _ are _ the real Octavius,” Jed said firmly. “You may not have lived how ever many years ago, but you’re still the real Octie.” The Roman blushed a little and looked down.

“Have you ever seen the ocean?” Octavius asked. Jed shook his head.

“Nope, never. Can’t swim either.”

“Does that worry you?” Octie asked, his brow creasing.

“Why should it? ‘S not like we’ll need to swim,” He said, gesturing vaguely to the museum. Octie shrugged.

“You never know, you may need to swim someday,” He cautioned. Jed shrugged.

“Well, if that’s the case, you’ll just need to be there to save me,” He said, grinning at his friend. Octavius blushed and mumbled something, staring at his boots. Jed smiled wider. It was fun to get Octie all flustered and blushing. He was pretty cute, then. Not that he wasn’t normally cute. But he was cuter like this.

He let it drop after that, and he drove around, reading off the plaques and the signs for Octavius. He eventually convinced Jed to leave the car and to walk around instead. Octavius pulled him around by his hand, acting like a kid let loose in a candy store. Jed didn’t mind though, he was happy doing whatever made Octie happy.

After a few hours, they ended back up at their car.  _ Not  _ because they were tired, not at all. While Octavius was busy reading a sign he missed by the car, Jed got something out of the trunk. He laid out the napkin, humming softly to himself.

When Octavius turned back around, he was greeted by Jedediah cutting off small chunks of cheese from a bigger block with his knife. “Care to join me, Kabosame?” He asked. Octavius smiled back at him.

“Of course, Jedediah,” He said, walking over to him and sitting down cross-legged. Jed tossed him a piece of cheese, which he easily caught. “Did- did you do this all for me?”

“Well, I- I thought that maybe you wanted to spend some time together ‘cause we haven’t had time just for us for a little while, but it’s okay if you-” The cowboy started. But Octavius cut him off.

“Jed, I… thank you,” He choked out. “That was- that was very generous of you.” Jed trailed off, offering Octavius a rather shy smile.

“Ah, it was nothin’, really,” He mumbled. “Laredo helped me fix it up in a jiffy.” He went back to cutting up the cheese after that, determinedly  _ not _ letting Octavius see his blush.

“Are you excited about the new miniatures coming in in a few days?” Octavius asked.

“As long as  _ they _ don’t try to take the West,” Jed said, lobbing a piece of cheese at Octie and hitting him on the helmet. Octie let out a loud, dramatic gasp, his hand over his heart.

“How  _ dare _ you attack me!” He cried in mock-outrage. “Ohhh, you’ll pay for that, you barbarian!”

“Make me!” Jed laughed, throwing another bit of cheese at him. Octavius tackled him, pinning him to the ground. Jed freed his hands and pushed Octavius off him, punching him gently on his shoulder. In what sounded like the distance, Larry’s voice gave the thirty minute warning. They ignored it, knowing they still had a bit longer to mess around before having to head home for the day.

Jed had pinned Octavius down - both of them knew that Octie had let him - and was punching him softly, over and over, while Octie just laughed. Octie batted at his hands, half-heartedly trying to push him away. Jed pushed his head to the side in retaliation.

Then Octavius grabbed his wrists and flipped them over, pinning Jed down again. His face hovered inches above Jedediah’s, sweat glistening on his brow. He was so close,  _ so close. _ If Jed moved his head up a little, their lips would connect. Octavius’ tongue darted out, licking quickly over his lips. His face dipped a little closer down to Jed’s, and then…

“Ten minute warning, guys! Time to head back to your exhibits!”

The moment was over. The Roman seemed to realize what they were doing, blushed crimson, and mumbled an apology before running off to the car. Jed stared after him. That… that wasn’t what he thought it was, surely? No, Octavius didn’t like him like  _ that. _ How, and  _ why, _ would he? He was nothing special, especially not next to the general himself.

He shook his head and jogged back to the car, knowing that someone - meaning Larry - would come around in the morning to clean up after them. He got in the driver’s seat in silence, and drove back the same way. Neither spoke a word, both trying to rationalize what had happened.

“Cya tomorrow, Octie. ‘Morning,” He touched his fingers to his forehead in a little salute.

“Until tomorrow night, Jedediah.” Jed parked the car in front of the West, knowing that Larry would show up in a few minutes to hide it properly, like he did every night since they got it. “ ‘Morning Octie,” He whispered as his limbs locked into place as the magic went dormant for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Updating? It's less likely than you think. Warning ya now, I don't operate on any schedule, so updates will most likely always and forever be sporadic and unpredictable. Factor in the fact I only get two hours on my chromebook everyday, yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hi. Thanks for reading this! I know I'm probably butchering them and I'm sorry XD This is my first time writing them.


End file.
